Maleficent VS Lord Voldemort
Maleficent VS Lord Voldemort is a What-If? Death Battle to be written by AdamGregory03, pitting up the Disney villain Maleficent against Lord Voldemort from the Harry Potter series. Description Disney vs. Harry Potter! Which of these two big bads will go home claiming the title of king (or queen) of dark magic? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnson) Boomstick: "Hey, you know what's really useful? Magic. Casting spells for stuff like brooms doing your chores, beer magically flying into your hand, women taking their clo-" Wizard: "-ALTHOUGH not all forms of magic are exactly sunshine and rainbows, as these two show us the worst in what sorcery can do. Maleficent, Disney's mistress of evil." Boomstick: "And Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter's noseless bad guy." Wizard: "I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle." Maleficent (Cue: Once Upon a Dream (Instrumental) ) Wizard: "Maleficent. This dark sorceress is perhaps Disney's most iconic villain, and for a good reason as well." Boomstick: "Probably because she's such a bitch. I mean, she put a curse on the king's daughter all because she didn't get invited to a party! I mean, most I would've done would be flip 'em off, but cursing the guy's daughter!? C'mon, that's just low!" Wizard: "Well, there is actually more to that story than meets the eye." (Cue: Aurora in Faerieland ) Wizard: "You see, before that man was king, Maleficent was a fairy, just like any other in her world. As she grew, Maleficent fell in love with a handsome boy named Stefan who dreamed of becoming king. One day, an opportunity came to him, if he would kill Maleficent." Boomstick: "Oof... Awkward..." Wizard: "Yeah." Boomstick: "But it turns out, the guy just couldn't do it. So instead she cut off her wings while she was sleeping and just said he killed her. Well, hey, as long as everybody's happy!" Wizard: "Well, they were... Until Maleficent woke up, realized Stefan betrayed her, and began holding a grude against humanity... So yeah, her salt against King Stefan goes deeper than simply being snubbed." Boomstick: "But apparently it's not salty enough to the point where she doesn't befriend the daughter she cursed in the first place to the point of wanting to undo the-" Wizard: "No! No, that's as far as we're going with that movie." Boomstick: "What? Why?" Wizard: "Because the rest of that movie is basically a rehash of Frozen." Boomstick: "Ah, no it's not." Wizard: "Spoiler alert: It's lesbian love that breaks the curse in the end." Boomstick: "...Oh my god, it is a rehash of Frozen!" Work in progress. Lord Voldemort The Battle Results Who are you rooting for? Maleficent Lord Voldemort Who do you think will win? Maleficent Lord Voldemort Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:AdamGregory03 Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Adopted by corspy98 Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles